


will and nicoI

by Regentofthesun



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Flirting, Jealousy, Other, dares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3023684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regentofthesun/pseuds/Regentofthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and nico</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it

"Are you crazy" was the first thing connor said to his brother after earing his dare .travis just grinned" no ,are you chicken" connor sighed and began walking to wards the hades cabim

 

mean while at the hades cabin

wil was on nico french kissing , nico gripped wills tshirt as will moved downward bitting his neck leaving marks . The couple were interrupted by a knock on the door ,will groaned "just let it be babe"but nico pushed him of and went to the doo  
To find connor standing there ."what do you want stoll" growled will but connor just grabbed nico  
head quickly kissing him before bolting away with will running after him cursing


	2. valentines day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines day has come

It was valentines day and will still did not know what to get for nico after an eternity of thinking he had an idea but he had to leave camp 

nico s pov

where is will , I ve been waiting for 15 minutes holding his gift .other couples passed me .Emilio smiled while walking by with austin . At last I saw my sunshine approaching holding a box and looking apologetic , I tried to disguise my relief with anger "why are you so late" I growled but he just laughed "simmer down babe ".... dont call me babe I said .he chortled and took my hand and lead me to our picnic spot

wills pov

I hope he likes it , I fell anxious as we exchanged gifts .I opened mine and laughed it was a black t shirt with a rising sun with the words"my sunshine" written on it . He opened mine it was a copy of the tales.of beedle the bard the only book of the harry potter universe he hadn't read yet , he smiled at it and kissed me


	3. why nico should always wear jeans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and nico got to a bakery and nico gets flirted with

Normally will would be fine when nico wore denim  
Shorts as it showed of his deliciously toned leg muscles but today at some bakery nico was obviously getting flirted with by the baker it went something like this ...  
they were walking towards this new bakery in new rome with will staring at nico legs resulting in hin tripping on a bench , a tree root , his own legs and other things (I can't write with out will getting pissed of and shooting arrrows at my cabin).it was called leo and calypso s bakery it was nice ut had moonlace leading up to door, the room its self ws bright and colourfull the smell of baking pastries hung tantalisingly.in the air .nico approached the counter maned by a son of venus he was tall and muscled his long golden locks fell into his emerald eye . The pretty boy took one looks at nico his eyes lingering at his legs , will saw red.as nico was choosing his pastry the guy leant forward smiling in flirty way"the slut" thought will " the guy smiled at nico and said something will couldn't catch and will lost it he grabbed nico and dragged him away as the slut scowled. Wil smiled until he tripped yet again


	4. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing a fic in which ouranos is rising and I want nico to have a boyfriend but who should it be

Will regretted the day he introduced nico to Harry Potter mainly cause nico was asking him alot of questions he wasn't the only one suffering , nicos cousin emilios the son of Neptune too was being interogated by nico  
Nico-can you believe bellatrix killed her cousin , the bitch  
emilio-yes I can.  
Right now nico was reading the half blood prince totally engrossed and then will had an idea sneaking to the bathroom he filled a balloon with water and hid behind the door .  
"Nico can you come here"he hidthe soft thud of the book being closed and nicos footsteps he entered the bathroom and saw will his eyes the size of saucepans and SPLAT

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short


End file.
